


I Can’t Stay Away From You

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: After Kimi wanted a break, Sebastian has been miserable.Now that they're stuck in a plane together, Kimi tries to make up his mistake.Will Sebastian accept it?Sequel to You Ruined MeSet USA GP 2018





	I Can’t Stay Away From You

**Author's Note:**

> So my boyfriend and I ended our break after a day. It's been better than ever before since then.  
> I had to end Simi's suffering as well. They happen to be a reflection of my IRL situation each time so yeah XD
> 
> Update's before the race because I've a busy period coming up. The USA GP is also always super late here in Europe. That's why a Saturday upload was in order.   
> Enjoy <3

The flight was awkward. Sebastian hadn’t spoken with Kimi since he wanted the break. Ferrari had forced them on the same flight to the USA though. What they hadn’t expected was difficulties at the airport. They had acted as if nothing was wrong. Just talk and laugh as they’d always done. It felt different to Sebastian. He wanted to kiss Kimi each time the blond looked at him but he knew he had to give him time. Sebastian had talked to Daniel about the whole situation. The Aussie had said he needed to give the Finn time and space.   
Patience. If he waited, Kimi would come back whenever he was ready. Sebastian on the other hand wasn’t so sure. The fear that Kimi had simply used him was present in his mind. If that was the case he didn’t know if he could be friends with the man. He glanced at his teammate who noticed and smiled.  
Suddenly Kimi took a hold of his hand. “You know I love you right?”  
Sebastian didn’t know if he had to pull back or ignore the comment and enjoy the warmth. “I love you too…” It sounded hesitant to even his own ears.  
Sebastian slowly pulled his hand back. He took off his headphones as Kimi quickly scrolled through his iPhone. “Here,” He offered Sebastian an ear-bud. “This song reminds me of you.”  
‘She’s crazy but she’s mine’ began to play. While it was flattering, Sebastian didn’t exactly like the concept at the moment.  
“What’s wrong?” Kimi asked as Sebastian gave back the earpiece.   
“Nothing, just pissed at the world. Nothing new.” Sebastian looked out of the small window as he tried to ignore the Finn’s stare.  
“Sebby,” The blond turned when all of a sudden Kimi’s hand was on Sebastian’s cheek.  
“I can’t stay away from you.” The gap closed abruptly. Sebastian was unable to reply as he sat there frozen. Kimi pulled back, eyes wide. “I love you so much. That break was wrong. I should have never done that. Especially not now everything’s going wrong. Seb, I love you so damn much!” Sebastian just stared at Kimi, mouth slightly agape.  
Kimi’s heart begun to sink at the idea that Sebastian had gotten over him already. He turned his head towards his lap, dropping his head in shame.  
A hand reached out toward his cheek as he made Kimi face him. “I love you too!” Sebastian exclaimed before pulling him in for a hurried kiss. This one was far more passionate, teeth clashing and hair being pulled. “I missed you so much…” The German breathed once they parted. “Don’t ever do that to me again!”   
“I won’t. I’m sorry.”

Sebastian lay onto Kimi’s chest. He smiled into the warm skin. The sound of his heartbeat felt soothing. The pain of a few days earlier had been heartbreaking, but the feeling of pure love and bliss could never compare to it. Kimi and he had had their differences. Many in fact. They would always overcome them. No matter what.   
“I don’t deserve you,” Sebastian whispered to himself. Kimi heard him: “It’s me who doesn’t deserve you, Sebby. I love you unconditionally.”


End file.
